1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sine pulse width modulation controller, and more specifically to a sine pulse width modulation controller for generating pulse width modulation driving signals for sine.
2. The Prior Arts
For various electrical and electronic application fields, especially in the power conversion, it requires to provide a sine with high precision. In the prior arts, a large amount of sine values is previously stored in the memory medium to construct a lookup table, and the system can easily read or fetch the sine value corresponding to an angle from the lookup table.
However, one of the shortcomings in the prior arts is that a large volume memory is needed and the precision of the sine generated is considerably limited. Therefore, it is greatly desired to provide a sine pulse width modulation controller which implements a suitable algorithm to save memory size and simplify the whole system architecture, thereby overcoming the above problems in the prior arts.